Talk:Enjoy the Silence/@comment-3575890-20140611053533
*PLL THOUGHTS. SPOILERS DEAD AHEAD* Are we supposed to take that reveal to mean all of these people are on the A Team, or is it an entirely separate organization all together fronted by Mona and Melissa? Wow, I really hope these group of randoms combined with a few regulars isn't our big bad A Team after years of anticipation, hype, and build up. What an underwhelming reveal. And WTF?! They revealed their whole game plan to Paige and then just let her walk away with that knowledge to pass on to anyone? SERIOUSLY?! So Shana shot Ezra? I'm assuming she was an agent of the A Team as opposed to Mona's team, which I still don't know what the fuck that is, but I'm just going out on a limb here and assuming MK wouldn't reveal all of the key players in the premiere episode and thus that Mona's team has an entirely separate motive and purpose from the A Team. I must admit that the copious amount of people against these girls is really starting to border on ridiculous. Does the whole town want Alison dead? Jfc. That scene in the playground that played out like some sort of nightmarish dream sequence was especially bizarre and felt completely implausible. I can't say I'm sorry to see Shana go. Never cared for her, and now it's apparent that she was never meant to measure up to being anything other than a plot device. Auf wiedersehen, bitch. Wow though, this is the second time that Aria has pushed somebody to their demise, only this time, the victim actually died. That scene was so intense, I was on the edge of my seat, but I must admit that I was a little underwhelmed when Aria didn't just shoot her with the shotgun like I thought she was going to. I obviously don't ship Ali and Ezra for a multitude of reasons, but I must admit that I enjoyed their flashback sequences in this episode if only for expositional purposes. I still don't know whether to deduce Ali as trustworthy or not. I do believe she genuinely loves the girls - especially Emily, whom she once again singled out and vested her trust into, which made my Emalison heart sing, but there's still something quite shady about her. I may be in the minority, but I'm really happy that Ezra is alive. I still love him as a character, though Idk if I'm still pulling for him and Aria in the far future or not. One thing is for certain, this episode reawakened those old Ezria feelings I had put away since the reveal of Ezra's betrayal and brought me to the realization that I still have a lot of love left for this pairing no matter how dysfunctional and problematic it is. WHAT DID MELISSA TELL PETER?! Lmao how on earth did CeCe get past security with that ridiculous get-up? They would have at the very least asked her to remove her sunglasses and hat so they could get a better look at her. Airport security is NOT that lax and hasn't been for good reason for well over a decade now. Needless to say that I'm more confused than ever before, but that's to be expected with any Pretty Little Liars season premiere. It stands to reason though that this show is really beginning to spiral into full-out bizarre depths that which I can't begin to fathom.